In recent years, LBSs (Location Based Service) such as lifelog or communication tools using position information are widely used. For LBS, an application for giving a position information log to a photograph shot by a camera-equipped mobile terminal by use of the GPS (Global Positioning System) function mounted on a cell phone, or Twitter (Trademark) capable of “tweet” with a position information log are widely used, for example. Additionally, as an exemplary LBS, a recommend service for distributing contents according to a user's action pattern acquirable from personal position information is present.
Patent Literature 1 describes therein an action management device capable of managing personal actions based on position information. The action management device described in Patent Literature 1 searches information or estimates actions for action management based on position information measured at predetermined time intervals by the GPS function.